Carnivore
thumb|350px|Carnivore – Band in 1985 Carnivore (dt.: Fleischfresser) aus Brooklyn, New York, USA, war von 1982 bis 1988 die zweite Band von Lord Peter Steele. Sie hat außergewöhnlich genialen, punkigen Thrash Metal gemacht und zählt auch zum Crossover. Carnivore war wegen ihren Texten immer grenzwertig. Während man bei der ersten Scheibe alles auf deren postapokalyptisches Distopia schieben kann, muss man bei der zweiten realitätsbezogeneren Scheibe aufpassen. In den späten 2000ern gab es nochmal Tourneen. Vorgängerband: Fallout (haben nur 2 Stücke gemacht) Nachfolgeband: Type O Negative : → Siehe auch S.O.D., Agnostic Front, Slayer, Voivod Sound anhören Von Carnivore gibt es keine kommerziellen Video-Clips für MTV damals oder so etwas. Es gibt jedoch Live-Clips von den Revival-Tourneen. Die vollständigen Audiotracks zu den beiden Alben gibt es unten. *'Carnivore' – (audio, 3:23 min) - vom 1985er-Album Carnivore. *'God Is Dead' – (audio, 4:14 min) - vom 1985er-Album Carnivore. *'Sex and Violence' – (audio, 3:51 min) - vom 1987er-Album Retaliation. *'The Subhuman' – (audio, 11:09 min) - unbekannter Song, vom 1984er Demo. Live-Tracks: *'Jesus Hit.ler' – (live, 5:22 min) - 2007 in Saarbrücken, vom 1987er-Album Retaliation. *'God Is Dead' – (live, 7:38 min) - *'Live 1994' – (live, 6:57 min) - World Wars III and IV. *'Live 1986' – (live, 6:21 min) - im L'Amour, Brooklyn, Male Supremacy / God is Dead *'Deliver Us to Evil' – (live, 7:05 min) - im L'Amour, Brooklyn - als Nuclear Warriors ! *'Cry Wolf' – (live audio, 7:49 min) - 31. August 1984 in New York - ein unbekannter Song. *'The Executioner' – (live audio, 11:28 min) - unbekannter Song, am 27.09.1984 im L'Amour in Brooklyn. *'Macho Man' – (live audio, 4:24 min) - Cover des Village People-Songs Geschichte von Carnivore thumb|300px thumb|200px Peter Steele (1962 – 2010) und Louie Beato (geb. 1963) haben in der Band Fallout gespielt, bevor sie ... 1982 als Lord Petrus T. Steele und Louie Beateaux Carnivore gründeten. ... Keith Alexander (1963 – 2005) ... Peter und Louie waren in Brooklyn unterwegs ... und sie spielten im CBGB. Sie hingen in der Hardcore-Szene der 1980er mit Agnostic Front ab. Peter hat Texte für Agnostic und Billy Milano? geschrieben ... noch bei der ersten? Type O Negative-Scheibe gab es Randale gegen den Tourbus von Type O. 1984 bot Roadrunner Records der Band einen Plattenvertrag an. 1985 kam das erste Album Carnivore mit einem postapokalyptischen Image ähnlich von Mad Max II. Das war superkrass. Es wurde Mitte des Jahres? aufgenommen. *Peter und Louie basteln am Auto – (0:50 min) 1986 stieg Keith Alexander aus ... Marc Piovanetti stieg ein. thumb|250px 1987 kam das zweite Album Retaliation mit neuem Gitarristen, anderer Stimme und ohne Felle und sogar ohne lange Haare. Seit S.O.D. und D.R.I. war der Mix zwischen Thrash-Kultur und Hardcore-Kultur als Crossover akzeptiert. 1988 Auflösung. Im Februar stieg Marc Piovanetti aus und stieg bei den Crumbsuckers ein. (Der spinnt wohl !) Peter gründete daraufhin 1989 mit neuen Leuten Type O Negative. 1996, als Type O ..., gab es eine kleine Carnivore-Tour ... ... in den 2000ern Reunion-Konzerte ... thumb|250px 2006 und 2007, nachdem Peter ..., gab es eine große Tour mit anderem Lineup, auch in Deutschland (06. Dezember 2008? in München). Peter war von Dr.ogen gezeichnet. Lord Peter Steele starb am 14. April 2010, gerade 9 Monate frei von Ko.kain. Die Alben von Carnivore Es gibt nur zwei Alben von Carnivore, aber das hat genügt, um legendär zu werden. *1984 – Demo – *1985 – Carnivore – Der Anfang *1987 – Retaliation – Der Abschluss 1. Album – Carnivore thumb|250px|Carnivore Das erste Album Carnivore war 1985 der absolute Hammer, die mächtigste Stimme, eine fhette Gitarre und schnelle, punkig-groovige Songs. Es wurde im im Juli aufgenommen und kam im November 1985 heraus. Das Motto war die Welt, 20 Generationen nach dem Atomkrieg, absolut legendär. *Nuclear Thrash Metal – 8 Tracks, 43:15 min – 00. November 1985 bei Roadrunner Records Es gibt fast nur absolute Highlights auf dem Album, höchstens Legion of Doom ist vielleicht kein totaler Hammer. : 01 – Predator – 4:33 - Wahnsinnseinstieg 02 – Carnivore – 3:22 - super 03 – Male Supremacy – 7:31 - legendärer Gesang 04 – Armageddon – 4:14 - extrem aggressiver Sound. 05 – Legion of Doom – 3:31 06 – God Is Dead – 4:13 - super 07 – Thermonuclear Warrior – 5:38 - super 08 – World Wars III and IV – 10:13 - hammer Bonus-Tracks: : 09 – USA for USA (demo) – 3:32 - 10 – S.M.D. (demo) – 2:17 - 11 – Sex and Violence (demo) – 5:19 - mit langem Intro 2. Album – Retaliation thumb|250px|Retaliation Das zweite Album Retaliation, jetzt ohne Mad Max-Fellbekleidung, sondern mit kurzen Haaren, Tatoos und stolz auf Brooklyn. Es wurde im ... aufgenommen und kam im September 1987 heraus. *Crossover – 12 Tracks, 44:23 min – 00. September 1987 bei Roadrunner Records Auch auf diesem Album sind viele zeitlose Highlights. Nur das Instrumental ist etwas ruhiger. : 01 – Jack Daniel's and Pizza – 0:55 – ein legendäres Intro 02 – Angry Neurotic Catholics – 2:48 – eher heiter 03 – S.M.D. – 2:27 – eher heiter 04 – Ground Zero Brooklyn – 4:40 – stark und dramatisch 05 – Race War – 5:56 – 06 – Inner Conflict – 5:03 – 07 – Jesus Hit.ler – 5:17 – die Provokations-Nummer überhaupt 08 – Technophobia – 3:56 – Peter als kurzsichtiger Technokrat 09 – Manic Depression – 3:07 – (Jimi Hendrix) - legendär ! 10 – USA for USA – 3:21 – Peter als Patriot und Hardliner 11 – Five Billion Dead – 3:02 – (Instrumental) 12 – Sex and Violence – 3:51 – stark Bonus-Tracks, das Demo von 1984: : 13 – World Wars III and IV (demo) – 7:42 – 14 – Carnivore (demo) – 3:41 – rockiger, aber geile Stimme 15 – The Subhuman (demo) – 11:09 – unbekannter Song ! Leute bei Carnivore Peter Steele war der Boss der Band, er hatte aber auch immer gute Leute dabei. Louie war schon bei Fallout dabei. thumb|250px|Lord Peter trinkt was Lord Peter Steele – (auch als Lord Petrus T., Petrus T. Steele, eigentlich Petrus Thomas Ratajczyk) Gesang, Bass – geb. 1962 in Brooklyn, † 2010 in New York. Er war der Bandboss, hat komponiert und getextet. Louie Beato – Schlagzeug – geb. 1963 in New York ? *Interview 2015 – (video, 3:35 min) - über Carnivore, nett. *Interview 2015 – (video, 5:04 min) - 10 Questions, nett. Keith Alexander – Gitarre von 1982 – 1986 – geb. 1963 in Brooklyn, † 2005 in Brooklyn (Fahrradunfall). Er ging nach dem ersten Album und war später geschäftlich recht erfolgreich. Marc Piovanetti – Gitarre von 1986 – 1988 – geb. 1966 in Hell, Michigan ? Er wechselte nach dem zweiten Album zurück zu den Crumbsuckers. Das war das Ende von Carnivore. Weblinks *Memoriam-Page – R.I.P. Peter (2010) *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Bibel *Fan-Seite – (englisch) - (Stand 1996) Kategorie:Thrash Kategorie:Crossover